


Headfirst

by dalniente



Series: As gently you breathe [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Megamind Has Retractable Junk, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Sex, Vaginal Sex, please suggest other tags if you feel they'd be appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalniente/pseuds/dalniente
Summary: The long-ago promised sexy followup to Dive. Some relationship negotiation, some sweet sexin', some cuddles.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: As gently you breathe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719487
Comments: 62
Kudos: 282





	Headfirst

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up DIRECTLY after the end of Dive. The only reason I didn't make it 5th chapter is because Dive is its own story and I see this as like.....a "bonus" addition, which it wouldn't be if I made it a chapter of Dive. So, if you don't mind not knowing wtf they're talking about occasionally, you don't have to read Dive first! If not knowing what's going on does bother you, then do go read Dive first.

He kisses her, one hand behind her head, Roxanne's hand on his neck and her other around his back. God, he's wanted to kiss her for so long, he's wanted to hold her like this so badly. He's dreamed of this and thought of it so often, and now here she is, and she loves him.

She smiles up at him when he finally comes up for air. There's a flush of pink across her cheeks, under her freckles, and her blue eyes are warm. "Is there a sound," she asks, "for comfort-affection without sorrow?"

Megamind blinks a few times, thrown by the apparent non-sequitur. "Um…I think, I think it's," and he tips his head back a little and makes a noise a little deeper than the last one, a low, whirring hum almost like a purr. Enchanted, Roxanne lifts her head up and presses her mouth to his exposed throat just above his larynx, at first just to see if she can feel the sound that way—she can—but then, when the purr twists up and around into an involuntarily fluting whistle, she grins to herself and grazes her teeth over his skin.

(Megamind is not the only one who has wondered _what would their skin taste like_ )

His breath hitches and he brings his head back down to catch her mouth with his, lick into her again, bite carefully at her lip.

"Megamind," Roxanne murmurs, and he makes a soft, inquisitive sound as he kisses up her jaw to her ear. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course," he replies, lifting himself up and gazing down at her with his heart in his eyes. "Yes, anything."

She smiles, a little sheepishly. "Can you, um, move so you aren't lying totally on top of me?" It's comforting, feeling the weight of him pressing her down, showing her he's here and safe and hers, but it is also somewhat difficult to breathe or move. As trim as Megamind is, he's surprisingly heavy.

He starts to sit up, looking worried, but pauses when she tightens her arms around him. "Don't _leave_ ," she clarifies. "Just…lie next to me? Instead of on top of me?"

His expression clears. "Ah," he says, and lifts himself away, settles at her side. "Better?"

She smiles up at him and nods, pets her hand down his side. Her other arm is sort of pinned between his back and the back of the sofa, but that's okay; she doesn't mind. "Much better. I like your sofa," she adds. "It's so wide." It's a tight fit, but there's room for them both to lie comfortably enough in each other's arms. Megamind is very thin, which helps.

"My feet can't touch the floor if I'm sitting all the way back in it," he admits.

He still hasn't looked away from her face, still hasn't dropped his bewildered smile for more than a few moments, and Roxanne—wonders—

She touches his jaw and tips him down for another kiss, but this time, she trails her fingertips lightly down the side of his neck as she kisses him. Megamind shivers. _Okay_ , Roxanne thinks, _okay, now maybe he'll_ —

But he doesn't push any farther, doesn't deepen the kiss, and he clears his throat when they break apart this time. "Roxanne, what happened," he says, "with Metro Man earlier? Why did you swim down?"

"Hmm? Oh. He surprised me," she says simply. "I didn't know he was there, and when he said _hey_ I just…panicked, I guess. Why?"

Megamind's smile shifts and becomes something new, a small, confused thing she's never seen him wear before. His fingertips are still splayed over her jaw, his thumb on her pulse point. "I never would have expected you to go deep like that," he says, sort of wonderingly. "Not as a knee-jerk response, not as a panic response. Most humans who panic in water wouldn't swim down."

Roxanne frowns up at him. "But I was with you," she says, confused. "Of course down was a safe direction."

He blinks, and then his whole face does a thing and he drops his forehead onto the sofa beside Roxanne's ear, his eyes and the bridge of his nose pressed to the crook of her neck. Startled, she brings her hand up to hold the back of his head, low, curling her fingers protectively over the place where his spine meets his skull.

"How long," Megamind mumbles into her chest, his tone almost mournful, "have you trusted me like that?"

"I don't know," Roxanne says, surprised. "A while, I think?"

 _Holy shit, she really must love me_ , he thinks dizzily. To reach for deep water as a refuge, to see an environment for which she is completely unsuited as a haven, a place of safety, just because Megamind is there to make it safe for her…she must really love him a lot, for that to be the case.

"Oh," he says, and tightens his hand in her hair.

Roxanne presses her palm to his foramen magnum, sending a wash of pleasure down his spine, and Megamind quickly jerks himself up so her hand slides over his jaw instead. "Back of my neck is extremely sensitive," he blurts. "Sorry."

Roxanne blinks a couple times, startled. "The _back_ of your neck," she says. "The back?"

"Back of my neck, my spiracles, my gills," he says, blushing furiously, "my ears, to an extent. Places where I'm. Vulnerable. Lots of nerves there, to, to report damage. And I have, in my neck, in the back of—nuchal bonding structures. Linked to my brain stem."

Roxanne stares at him for a moment. "Does it hurt? Did I hurt you?"

He freezes, feeling heat flood his cheeks as he totally blanks on how to explain what her touching him there did to him—oh, but it seems he might not have to; Roxanne studies him for a moment and then she grins. She slides her hand back around behind his head and very gently pulls Megamind down for another kiss, a very shivery one with her fingers pressing warmly against his spine, and then she tips his head to the side so she can suck the tip of his ear into her mouth.

"Oh," he says, shocked. "Oh—?"

Roxanne squeezes his ear with her teeth and he lets out a gasping sort of whine at the startling spike of _want_ that lances through him at that. She releases him, and Megamind drags his head up to blink at her, bewildered and breathless. Roxanne laughs a little, eyes sparkling, and tugs him back down so she can brush more soft kisses along the sharp line of his jaw to press her lips to the skin just below his ear. She licks him there, then bites his earlobe, and Megamind makes a kind of cut-off choking sound and moves his head to give her a better angle. He doesn't mean to do it, doesn't even realize he's moved until she hums at him. This is—this is—yes—

( _What is she doing_ , he wonders, with the small part of his brain that isn't lit up and sparkling with _yes_ and _more_. _What is happening._ _What is, why is she, what's_ —)

The long line of his neck is bared to her, now, all the way down to his clavicle. The spiracle on his shoulder is tightly closed; if Roxanne didn't know better, she would think it was just a scar. She presses little kisses to the side of his neck, strokes a fingernail lightly over what she can see of the pale line on his shoulder, and Megamind groans, his whole body shuddering at her touch.

"Roxanne," he whispers as she strokes back and forth across his shoulder, "what…what are you doing?"

"Turning you on, I hope," she says archly. She shifts, shrugs him up so she can get both hands free. He moves without speaking and stares at her as she moves her hands to the top button of his pajamas and undoes it so she has better access. "Do you mind if I open your top?"

Megamind blinks down at her, his eyes wide. "No, I, I don't mind." He holds very still for her, his eyes on her face, and his eyelids sort of—flutter—when she finally smooths both her warm hands flat over the skin of his chest. "But, Roxanne," he says again, stomach nervous and fluttery at the touch of her hands peeling his layers back. "Um. What…to what end? Are you turning me on?"

She blinks, surprised. "Is it not obvious?" Megamind just stares at her. "Oh," she murmurs, trying to think of how to do this without coming right out and saying _hey I can't seem to get close enough to you right now and I desperately want you inside me_. "Okay, um…"

 _Sometimes it's nice to feel less alien than I am_ , Megamind said earlier, and, _you're really okay with the whole fish-alien thing?_ and the way he went so entirely stiff and startled when she asked if she could touch him—

She's going to have to be very, very clear about this, isn't she?

"Megamind," she says slowly, "when I said I find you physically attractive…you didn't realize I meant that sexually, did you."

Megamind's green eyes go huge and his mouth falls open.

"I guess not," Roxanne says, struggling not to laugh at his expression as she slides her hands up around to his back under his shirt. Good god, his blue skin is _so smooth_ , and she can feel the way his wiry muscles go, can trail her fingers down the shallow dip of his spine…lovely. "But what on earth did you think I meant?"

"I, I thought—nice to look at," he stammers, still staring at her like she's just slapped him across the face with a jellyfish. "Aesthetically pleasing? I thought—I didn't think you meant—is this a joke? This is a joke, you're—you're kidding, right?"

She recoils. "Megamind, I just said I love you, why on earth would I joke about this?"

He gulps, shrugs. Composes himself somewhat, but his eyes are still huge and his whole body has gone sort of stiff, like he's bracing himself. "Extended prank? Trauma response? I don't really…"

The sad thing is, she's pretty sure he isn't fishing for compliments; he honestly does think there's a possibility she's messing with him about the whole thing. Or he thinks she's just wrong, but that's not much better. Roxanne stares up at him, speechless.

"Holy cow, you're _serious_ ," Megamind says. He swallows again and lifts a trembling hand to touch the side of her face. Roxanne catches his wrist before he can pull away and presses her lips to the pads of his fingers, trying to think of the best way to let him know just how serious she is. "Roxanne, I'm…I can't…really? You want…me? This?"

Roxanne is still holding his hand. She takes two of his fingers into her mouth in response, swirling her tongue around them before licking slowly down between the two digits and flicking her tongue against the place where they meet his hand.

Megamind stares down at her, his pupils blowing wide with shocked desire. "Oh, my god," he says, sounding completely blindsided. "Wha—here? _Now?_ How do you want—I don't know if I can—"

Roxanne gives him his hand back; he curls it against his chest. He looks almost frightened.

"We don't have to," she tells him, wrapping her arms around him again and petting the skin of his back under his shirt. "I'm happy either way; I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She just. She needs to feel him. Needs to. If all she can do is hold onto him, she'll make do, but…

…but, god, she wants to feel him as close as she can.

Megamind gulps. "No, no, I am absolutely not uncomfortable! I just…Roxanne, I'm exhausted." Trembling, he touches her face. "I want…this, you, too; I do, but I can't—"

"You have such beautiful hands," she murmurs, turning her head so she can kiss the heel of his palm. Then she looks up at him. "I wonder how you are with them."

He blinks. "How I—o-oh—" This is when she carefully takes his wrist and guides his hand down to her hips. Roxanne cocks an eyebrow at him and he gulps. "Really?" he asks. "You would let me—"

"I would let you do a lot more than that." She tips her face up to his and kisses him again, murmurs against his mouth, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this with you?"

When she falls back he stares down at her, eyes wide, gaze flicking over her face like he's trying to memorize her.

"I just," she says, when he doesn't move, "Megamind, I just—want to touch you. I want you to touch me."

Slowly, he slides his hand up the inside of her thigh to touch her between her legs. He almost immediately flinches back.

"—not wearing anything?" he manages, sounding slightly strangled.

Roxanne pinches her lips together around an embarrassed grin as she moves her knees apart, drops one foot to the floor. "Everything was soaking wet."

"Ah," he says, blinking, still looking totally blindsided. "Sensible," and he sweeps the tip of a finger up, brushing her folds apart but not doing much more than that.

"Please?" Roxanne asks, biting her lip at him and shifting her hips a little, watching his eyes darken. "Please. I want to feel you. Megamind, I want you with me, I want to feel you here with me." She rocks her hips when he slides his finger down and then up a second time, a third, gazing down at her as he teases her. "Want your hands, want your mouth on my skin, want—you, whatever you have, if it's compatible—if not then—we'll figure it out—Megamind, please, do you—do you want—? And if you don't that's _absolutely okay_ , I promise it's okay if, if you want to wait or even if you just plain don't want—that's okay—but god, _please_ —"

He finally ducks his head and kisses her, his fingers still moving against her, dipping just a little deeper, now.

"I do want," he purrs, low, when she whimpers into his mouth. "I want very much. But, Roxanne…you're…are you sure? What do you want me to do?"

"Yes," she moans, "yes, please, want you, please, want you to do whatever you want. I swear I want it, too."

She opens her eyes and arches her back and gazes up at him, smiles hazily up at him. He flutters a smile back at her, but his eyes are still very big. "Roxanne," he whispers again. "Are you—are you sure?"

She nods and strokes her hand down the length of his spine, under his shirt. "Please," she says again, "I need to feel you. _Ah_ —"

Megamind stares down at her face as he slides a single finger slowly inside her, and Roxanne arches up to kiss him.

He dips his tongue into her mouth, then brushes his cool lips up her cheek to kiss her ear. Roxanne is lying on his sofa and she's letting him kiss her and put his fingers inside her, what is his life, what is _happening_ right now.

Curious, fearful, he adds another finger, and he's rewarded when she whines at him and twists her hips. "Here," she whispers, reaching down to show him her clit and how to curve his hand to touch her there, "here—"

 _What of tomorrow_ , he wants to ask, as he grinds the heel of his hand gently against her clit and listens to Roxanne's answering gasp, feels her silky body clench around his fingers. _What happens tomorrow, what happens after I take you home, what_ — _?_

She loves him. She said so. She wept for him, feared losing him, held onto him all day in the cold lake. Megamind slowly pumps his fingers in and out of her as she cries and jerks under him. As he tries to focus on the here and now. Roxanne is here and she wants to kiss him, feel him, let him fuck her with his hand. Holy shit. _Focus, Megamind_ , he scolds himself.

Still, though, his forearm is already beginning to cramp up. He has had a long day; he wasn't kidding when he said he was exhausted. Swimming with her earlier used a lot of his energy and he was using his whole body for it, compensating for her in ways he ordinarily wouldn't need to.

"Something is wrong," Roxanne murmurs, and Megamind jerks back. "No, no," she quickly adds, "no, not with you, but—" She reaches up, twines her arms around his shoulders, strokes her hand carefully over the back of his head. God, no one has touched him like that in years, not his head, not since he was a child— "Are you sure you're okay?" she asks, breathless. "Megamind, sweetheart, we can wait."

He hesitates. "I love you," he whispers, his heart squeezing nervously in his chest at the words. "And…"

"And I love you."

He swallows. Pulls his wet hand away and twists it anxiously in the hem of her nightshirt. "And," he says, because she noticed, she did, she saw something was wrong when Megamind would have pushed through it. He could have pushed through it, he really could, but— "And, tomorrow? If…I'm sorry, I…I just, I. Want to know where this is going, I…"

Roxanne's worried expression relaxes. "You're a supervillain," she says, and Megamind's stomach clenches in spite of the way she's smiling at him. "And I'm not. But…"

"But?"

"But I love you," she says, petting his head, smiling up at him, sliding her arm around his back and holding him against her. "And I want to know if…if we could be something. Together. Maybe."

Megamind freezes, hopeful. That sounds like—that almost sounds like she means—

"So, I don't know if you're in the market for a girlfriend," Roxanne continues, and Megamind feels his eyes go huge with shock, "but you have one. If you want one."

He nods hard, smoothing her hair with his trembling fingers as he says, "Yes, yes, I would—I would love that, Roxanne." His blood rushes in his ears and he drops his head to the sofa cushion next to hers again, nuzzles against her there as best he can. A girlfriend! She wants! To be his girlfriend! She wants to be his _anything_ and the thing she wants to be is his girlfriend, his _romantic partner!_ He has a girlfriend and it's Roxanne! And she's lying half under his body—his! _his_ body!—and laughing softly, with her arms around him, against his _skin_ , his actual skin. Megamind thought kissing her, touching her was the best thing ever, but—holy shit, holy shit, _Roxanne_ wants to be his _girlfriend;_ if he wasn't so worn out, he's pretty sure he could fly.

"I'm sorry," Roxanne says, "I should have said that to start off with. I didn't even think about it." She turns her head sideways to kiss his mouth, then says, "You really are tired, huh? Do you want to just lie here and cuddle?"

Megamind clears his throat. "No," he says, feeling heat burning in his cheeks and up his ears. "I am definitely up for anything you want to do! I just, I'm. Not going to be able to be very active? Sorry."

She kisses him again. "Don't be sorry, I can take the lead. If you're sure? Then come on." She sits up and urges him over onto his back; Megamind rolls with very little prompting. Roxanne shucks him out of his shirt as he moves. "Do you mind if—come here, come on. Okay?" They shuffle around a little until Roxanne winds up seated sideways on the couch with one leg bent in front of her, and—and then she guides Megamind towards her by tugging gently at his hips and murmuring a litany of, "here, like this; yes, that's it; okay? okay?"

Megamind ends up with his rear in Roxanne's lap and his long legs open around her waist, the small of his back arched over her calf. It strikes him as being much more undefended than he usually likes to feel, especially with his pajama top missing and Roxanne's bandaged hands smoothing over his bare chest and stomach.

But. She's gazing down at him with quiet eyes and a smile, and her touch is soft, and she loves him. She said so. She's touching him so gently, running the backs of her fingers over the blue skin of his torso, tracing the subtle lines of his muscles. And—he thinks—he thinks of how she looked down at him as he held her up to breathe in the air under the dock, and he thinks of how she breathed as she arched up to kiss him as he slid his fingers into her—thinks of the firm note in her voice when she said _if you want a girlfriend, you have one_.

This is okay. This is probably okay.

She folds herself forward and presses her lips to his skin where his navel would have been if he had one. She kisses him there, and she kisses both his jutting hipbones, and then she sits back up and looks at his face again as she rests her hands on his pajama-clad thighs.

"Okay?" she says again, her eyes on his face. "This is okay?"

Megamind, whose heart is going like a drum, can only gulp and nod. This is definitely okay, he decides.

Roxanne blinks down at him, then sends him a smile as she rubs her palms up his body to trail her fingertips along a spiracle and a couple of his sealed gill slits. "So, you said these are sensitive," she says, kissing his stomach again. "What happens if you open them in air?"

Megamind clears his throat again, then gasps and tries to keep his hips from twitching as Roxanne teases the corners of his gill slits. "I'm—they're—still sensitive? ah—delicate? and they dry out if I leave them open. But, but I can wet them down and I'll be good as new," he adds, when Roxanne hesitates. Then, feeling sort of reckless and sort of brave, he asks, "Why? Do you want me to open them for you?"

Roxanne settles both palms over his ribs, over his gills, covering them in a way that feels...protective? It feels nice. Also like settling into a warm bath, with her higher body temperature. "Not if it's going to hurt you," she begins, but Megamind takes a deep breath and slowly relaxes his gill slits against her hands, slowly hollows his spiracles for her.

"I'll be fine," he assures her, a little bit breathless with the heat of her skin so close over his gills, a little bit dizzy with the initial pull of extra oxygen. "Just don't poke around inside me. I'll be fine. But you can—the um, the insides of, of my slit covers? Those are—those, you can touch there. And the edges of my spiracles. And—you probably could even go farther, if, if you wore sterile gloves." He swallows hard. "I would let you," he admits, even though it feels spectacularly unsafe to say. Roxanne's expression goes very gentle, then.

Her eyes are still red-rimmed and her hair is still damp, and Minion's old nightshirt is rucked up over her legs and slipping down over one of her shoulders. Megamind bites his lip and reaches for it, feeling bold, and skates his short nails along Roxanne's skin at the neckline, under her collarbone. Roxanne blinks, then grins, and she sits up and unbuttons several of the top buttons so she can wriggle her shoulders and get her arms free and let the baggy garment pool around her waist.

 _But you'll be cold_ , Megamind wants to say, but his voice has deserted him. Roxanne is—topless, gazing down at him where he's splayed over her lap, and—oh, oh wow. Okay. Um. She's, she's—

He trails a fingertip down her sternum and brushes his knuckles over the curve of her breast, cups her ribs the way she's doing to him and slides his hand down over her waist to rest on her hip. Roxanne's smile turns into more of a grin and she folds herself down again, puts her mouth to his skin and smooths her hands up over his body in return, and—brushes the edges of his spiracles, sending a shock of pleasure through him. He tries again to keep his hips from moving, but—he realizes—with the way Roxanne has him in her lap, she's going to feel everything. Every little twitch.

Oh, this feels—it really shouldn't feel as good as it does, probably, but Megamind hears himself whimper as Roxanne presses very carefully at the edges of his spiracles, one finger on the far edge and one on the near one, just—holding them open, that way. He tests it, tries to squeeze closed. Fails. It feels like a soft pressure at the base of his throat, a breathless kind of dangerous pleasure—she could hurt him like this but she won't, she won't; Megamind wants to believe that so badly he can taste it.

(He wasn't kidding, before. He would let her.)

She presses gently, massages in a small circle, and Megamind keens in his throat, his whole body jerking. Roxanne yanks her hands away. "Bad?" she asks, sounding alarmed. "Was that—"

"Good," Megamind gasps, "good, it was good—please, again, please—at the corners—oh god oh _fuck please yes_ —" He cries out as she tugs at the ends of his spiracles near his shoulders; he all but sobs when she pulls the other side toward his neck. She skates her light touch around and around _just_ barely inside of him, oh god—

And then she—she slips a finger behind one of his gill slits to carefully stretch the flap of loose skin and pull it tight, to rub it between her thumb and forefinger, and the feel of that is just—fuck, it's—like lightning or fire crackling over his skin and coiling deliciously in the pit of his stomach. Megamind vocalizes with his subvoice, a desperate moaning oscillation in his chest, his back arching; Roxanne repeats the move on his other side and he realizes with a kind of distant surprise that his hips are twisting in her lap—oh but he can't care, he can't; this is too good, this is—Roxanne is sitting up and urging him to lift his hips and his legs as she scoots back; she's slipping his trousers off and laying him completely naked in front of her and Megamind doesn't care, Megamind is more than happy to spread his legs wide as—oh—as Roxanne leans forward and sweeps something hot and velvety-wet up over his ventral slit—that's, ohfuck, that's her tongue and—oh, oh god oh god—

—he can't, he _can't_ , this is—her clever fingers toying with his gill slits and her hot tongue laving over him, he can't—he can't breathe—yes he can breathe, yes he's gasping just fine, but he feels like he can't and it's—fuck, so good, oh god—

"Roxanne," he chokes, one hand gripping her knee and the other clenched in the discarded quilt above his head as his body twists helplessly under her hands. "Roxanne, _yes_ , you— _ah_ —"

She presses her mouth to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and kisses him there, sucks his skin between her teeth, and Megamind cries out again at how impossibly, shockingly good that is, clicking in his subvoice.

And then his—oh, _shit,_ goddammit—he loses control of himself and his cock slips out of its sheath inside of him, long and pink and twitching in the cold air. He tries to catch himself but it still accidentally touches Roxanne's face as it extends, leaving a line of moisture shining on her cheek.

"Fuck," he groans, mortified. He pulls his legs up to bring his knees together, reaches down to cover himself, curling away from her. "Dammit, Roxanne, I'm sorry."

"No," she says quickly, sitting up, "no, it's okay! Here, let me—I want to see you, it's okay—" She slips her fingers in behind his hand and strokes over the underside of his cock, which is thick at the base but steeply tapered. Megamind stares at her. "Legs down? It's okay, you're okay—here, um—"

She stands up briefly so she can unbutton a few more buttons and finally slip the nightshirt down over her hips and step out of it. Megamind lies where she put him earlier on the sofa, staring at her with big eyes. But, hopefully he'll feel a little less embarrassed now that they're both fully nude? Maybe?

"Megamind," Roxanne says, smiling down at him as he lies there frozen. His ribs move under his skin as he breathes. "Darling, look at you; you're stunning," she says, because it's true and because he seemed so totally bewildered at the idea that she might find him attractive, earlier. "You're so handsome." She wants to straddle him right then and there, but she perches on the edge of the sofa beside him, instead, so she can lean over his body and kiss his mouth, cupping the side of his long neck with her hand. She kisses him, and then she kisses him again, and she keeps on just doing that until she feels the tension he's carrying begin to ease.

"Are you okay to keep going?" she asks, finally breaking away. Slowly, Megamind's long fingers slip into her hair.

"I'm okay," he whispers, his other hand settling—trembling—on her leg. "Yes I'm okay, of course I'm okay—I just—god, you're so, so beautiful, and I look at you, and I just…"

She straightens, flushing. "Just what?"

He sends her a crooked little smile. "I just…wish I was…more what you're used to, I suppose."

Roxanne blinks, then shakes her head at him, smiling to hide the way her heart squeezes. She's already pretty sure arguing with him there is a losing battle, but maybe she'll be able to help him change his mind in time.

"I really am not about to complain," she says, dropping a kiss to the base of his throat and then crawling more comfortably onto the sofa, moving to sit more or less where she was before.. "Seriously," she says, looking up at him and placing her hands on his bare shins, rubbing with her thumbs. He still has his legs pulled up. "You're built like an olympic swimmer and you have a _prehensile cock_ , I am _so_ very not disappointed, here." Megamind snorts in spite of himself, sends another wry smile down at her. "And I—open for me, please? Let me touch you? Perfect," she says, as Megamind bites his lip and shyly parts his knees for her again. Roxanne shifts forward a little and he catches his breath when she settles her hands on his hips and brushes her thumbs over the sharp bones there.

"I'm," he says, keeping his voice low and very deliberately even, "not sure what you want, here, Roxanne. But—" She cocks her head at him. "—tell me," he says; "I'll give it to you."

She moves her hands to his thighs, splays her fingers over the tops of his legs. "I want you," she says, as though this should be obvious.

"Then you have me," he says, voice shaking, and Roxanne blinks. Megamind gulps. He can't, he can't do this with his legs straight—he pulls the leg that was along the back of the sofa up, bends his knee. There. He's still the same amount of exposed, more or less, it's just—he feels—

Roxanne strokes her knuckles up the inside of his thigh and turns her head, presses her lips to the soft skin above the crook of his knee.

—better, now. That's better, now.

"I want you in my mouth, specifically," Roxanne says, tipping her head against his knee and smiling at him. "Can I?"

Megamind stares down at her, completely beside himself. "You—yes, that would be—god. Yes, I—"

She kisses his leg again, and again, presses kisses up his thigh to bite carefully at the crease where his leg meets his body, where his skin is a darker blue. Megamind gasps. Roxanne grins up at him, and then she bends and drags her tongue up the length of his cock, flat and hot and wet, bracing him against her palms. Megamind gasps again, hips jerking, and he makes soft, breathless noises as she kisses her way back down.

The skin at the base of him is lavender-pink and scrunched in soft folds where his ventral slit stretches wide around him. Curious, Roxanne brushes her thumb across him there, testing to see if—oh, and apparently this is a good idea; Megamind hisses and twitches his cock up toward his stomach. Encouraged, Roxanne leans down and kisses the base of his slit, then slips the tip of her tongue down and sweeps it through the folds of skin there. Megamind's hips jerk and he cries out, so Roxanne grins to herself and repeats the move, almost unable to believe that Megamind is letting her do this to him, and then she just kisses him and sucks gently on his skin so he whimpers.

She leans back a little and studies him again, petting and stroking the long pink length of his penis as she tries to figure out how deep his ventral slit goes. It's impossible to tell just by looking, so she brackets the sides of it and carefully sweeps her thumbs under the dilated lips of his slit. Megamind's hips jerk again at that, hard enough that his whole body arches up and he grabs frantically at the back of the couch. Roxanne glances up at him; he's staring at her like he's never seen anything so amazing in his life.

"This isn't an orifice, is it," she says slowly, pressing the sides of his slit apart and rubbing gently, the way he seemed to like with his spiracles earlier. "I can't put my fingers down past your cock."

He catches his breath and makes a high little noise in his throat. "No," he confirms, breathless, "no, not while I'm…extended. It's…a pocket, I suppose? The, um, the—actual orifices are here." He gestures at the tip of him, runs the tip of a long finger down the underside before gripping the sofa cushion next to his hips again. Roxanne peers closer. There's a deep slit at the tip of his penis, which she was expecting, but it continues down the ventral line of his length before shallowing out about halfway down. Curious, Roxanne cups him and dips the tip of her tongue into the slit, reveling somewhat in Megamind's "oh, _fuck_ ," and traces up to the tip of him.

She does it again, wondering…yes, that's interesting; the rest of him is becoming slicker; he must have glands or something under his skin.

"Um," Megamind says, uneven, and Roxanne pauses and blinks up at him. He looks like he wants to say something, but he's blushing harder than she's ever seen.

"What?"

"It's, I—do I—"

"Megamind, _what?_ "

He squeezes his lip between his teeth, then stammers out, "Is—is the taste—I've, I've heard that human males taste—bitter, I don't—"

Roxanne kisses his leg again to hide her amusement, wrapping her fingers around him and squeezing gently. "You taste fine to me so far," she says, her voice warm. "A little salty, maybe, but not bad. Don't worry.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she adds. "I don't want to rush you into anything. We have time."

He blinks. "Time?"

"To wait," she says. And then, when even more worry crawls onto his face, "Or—I did mean it, when I said it was okay if you don't want to at all. I want to be with you; either way, I want…Megamind, I want to be with you romantically no matter what we do. If anything. Ever."

But her attempt at reassurance seems to have helped; Megamind's expression clears.

"I meant it, too," he says, lifting a hand and brushing her bangs to the side, then sketching his trembling fingers around the shell of her ear, "when I said I want you very much. Badly. So if, if you want this—please. I—please?"

"Okay," Roxanne whispers, and bends her head to press her mouth to his cock, curl her tongue out around it. Megamind sucks in a breath, and Roxanne glances up at him. "Put your hands on my head," she tells him, and finally takes him into her mouth. Megamind groans, slipping both his long hands into her hair.

"Oh," he says, voice shaking as she sucks the narrow tip of him and strokes her tongue up his slit again, "oh, Roxanne, oh my god yes."

She hums agreeably and takes him deeper. His fingers twitch in her hair and his cock curls around her tongue, which is _very_ neat, in Roxanne's book. She wraps her hands around him and strokes down carefully, making an inquiring noise in her throat.

"Harder," Megamind groans. "Um—grip harder, you can—oh wow, oh _fuck_ —Roxanne—"

Squeezing doesn't seem to be the way to go with him, as much as massaging does, so Roxanne varies the pressure of her hands and lips as best she can. Megamind is more or less quiet above her, making soft little gasps, bitten-off choked sounds in his throat. He's all but twisting in Roxanne's mouth, in her hands, moving slickly against her fingers.

But she doesn't get any more of the water-voice vocalizations he made before when she had her fingers in his gills, and finally Roxanne leans back and looks up at him. "This," she says, "probably feels awfully clumsy, to you. I really don't know what I'm doing."

Megamind's chest is heaving, though, so she can't be doing too terribly. He gulps. "Feels amazing," he whispers. "I've—never, um. Done. Any of this, before?"

Roxanne reaches up to rest her hand against his sternum and feel it as it moves under his skin. "Neither have I," she says. She strokes a couple fingers along the edges of his ventral slit so he bites his lip at her. "Not with you, at least, and it's different with everyone. Any tips for me? I could use some feedback." She ducks her head and mouths the side of his penis as it curls and arches over her fingers. Megamind chokes.

"Ah," he says. He holds out his hands and laces his fingers together in front of him, mimes rubbing the heels of his palms back and forth, then in a circle. "This? This is usually _oh_ —"

That certainly got a reaction. Megamind's back arches and his voice breaks into a sharp, warbling whistle as Roxanne grips him between her hands, guiding the tip of him with her thumbs. She takes him in her mouth again, as deeply as she can without choking, and uses her hands on the rest of him, both hands now, being careful not to chafe too hard against her bandages—those will need to be changed, she thinks distantly. Megamind cries out above her and writhes frantically in her mouth, hips bucking.

"Roxanne—yes, _yes_ , like that—oh—"

She works him for a while like that, focusing on the way he moves in her mouth, in her hands. He moans and she focuses on the press of his leg against her ribs, the feeling of his slim hips moving under her forearms. His hands in her hair.

It still isn't quite enough, though. She keeps him going, easing off whenever he seems like he might be getting close, but eventually she has to look up. "Megamind," she says. "Hey."

He blinks down at her, eyes hazy and dark with wanting, then moves to cup her cheek. "Hey," he replies, his voice shaking and very breathy, "I didn't—I'm not choking you, am I?" She shakes her head. He brushes his thumb over her skin and nods. "Good," he whispers.

She grins. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Enjoying _you_ ," he says, wide-eyed and very serious. "Are you enjoying…this? You—I hope? I hope you are?"

She nods, and he releases a long, shivery sigh. "Good," he says again, quiet, "I'm glad. I…I don't understand how, but…"

Roxanne licks her lips. "I wonder," she says nervously, moving the heels of her hands in gentle circles near the base of him so his eyelids flutter and his breath stutters. "I wonder, um…"

"What?"

She presses her lips together, flushing. "I…"

Megamind waits for a moment, but Roxanne just seems to be struggling. Which is absurd. "Roxanne, you are naked on my sofa and you have my cock in your hands; I really don't _aaAAIGH—!_ "

She's just leaned over and taken him down to the root in one smooth movement. Megamind arches with a strangled scream at the sudden heat of her, the motion of her throat around him. His hips snap twice, involuntary, and Roxanne makes a noise and she's up again in the next second with a gasp; Megamind knows that can't have been comfortable for her, but she pants, "I wonder if you'd let me fuck you," before he can apologize. His brain blows a fuse.

"Wh," he says, blank.

"I told you before," she says, running her fingers up and down his slick length. "I want to feel you inside me."

His eyes are absolutely enormous, now. "I…let you," he finally says, catching up. "If I would _let_ you?" He shoves himself up on his elbows, staring at her, his head spinning. "I'm…Roxanne, that's…yes, yes, of course, _god_." She's still holding the end of his cock, playing with it, weaving it between her fingers in a way Megamind is pretty sure is unintentional, but it is also _delicious_ and _extremely distracting_.

"I'm guessing you can't get me pregnant," she says, smiling at him.

"What? I—no, I can't." He swallows hard and presses himself into her touch. He wants her to wrap her hands around him again, wants her mouth on him, wants—god, yes, more more more, wants her to climb into his lap and ride him.

"And I _know_ condoms won't fit you," she continues slowly, watching the gears turn behind his eyes despite his shock and arousal.

"No," he finally says, "they won't. But. My— _oh_ —my immune system is fairly robust. I…I suppose I'll risk it if you will?"

Roxanne smiles and rises, and Megamind gulps and stares at her. "You really want to? You want…"

"You, yes," she agrees. "Come on, handsome, can you sit up for me? Sitting, or lying down like this?"

He shoves himself up to sit forward on the sofa again, sealing his gills and spiracles. Roxanne settles with her legs on either side of his hips and grinds forward against him, making him gasp.

"Put your hands on me, Megamind," she whispers, putting her mouth to his ear so he shivers. "I want your hands on me."

"This is a dream," he replies, his voice low. "This has to be a dream, I'm dreaming, you…"

Roxanne sketches her nails over his scalp, the swell of his skull, and kisses the soft shell of his ear. Megamind leans back and looks at her. Naked, here, in his lap, with her eyes full of love and her expression gentle and—

"Roxanne," he says, and places his shaking hands carefully on the warm skin of her back.

—and—she watched him die today and—

Megamind strokes his palms up the line of her spine, then draws Roxanne into a lingering kiss, licking into her mouth and rubbing his long tongue along the side of hers. She hums, then gasps when he drops a hand to her breast and squeezes gently, whimpers when he rolls her nipple under his thumb.

He breaks the kiss and cocks his head at her, then pinches both of her nipples with the tips of his long fingers, tweaks them gently. Roxanne bites her lip around a smile, her breath hitching with pleasure. "Mmm."

"You like that," he says. Roxanne nods. "These—really are sensitive?" He rolls them, squeezes, and Roxanne whimpers again and arches into his hands. "Huh."

"Surprised?"

"A little." He ducks his head and licks one, takes it between his teeth and flicks his tongue against it. Roxanne groans and cups the back of his head. After a moment, Megamind straightens to brush another kiss over her mouth. "Secondary sex characteristics like breasts aren't genitalia. I wasn't sure if the fascination with them in pornography was simply a widely-held fetish."

Roxanne shakes her head at him. "God, I love you," she says as he runs his hands down her sides. She twines her arms around his thin shoulders, strokes over the back of his head, then guides him to tilt it sideways so she has access to the side of his neck. She bites him there carefully and feels more warmth bloom between her legs at Megamind's choked-off gasp. She grinds forward again a little, enjoying the indirect pressure against her clit.

Gently, she nibbles down the side of his neck to the place where it meets his shoulder, and there she grips him with her teeth and sucks a bruise onto his lovely blue skin while he moans under her mouth. She can feel his cock curling and twisting where it's trapped between their bodies, and that's…that's very, very nice, Roxanne thinks.

"Again," Megamind gasps when she releases him to admire the mark she left behind. He arches his neck the other way, baring his shoulder. "Again, please, please—yes, god yes, oh god— _oh_ —"

Roxanne plants two dark bruises there, one on the slope of his shoulder and the other low on the side of his throat, and she's about to leave a third on his collarbone when Megamind ducks forward and captures her mouth in a hard kiss. He presses forward with his cock, bending it a little—oh! did he notice—has he noticed the—oh, fuck, that's a _beautiful_ angle, right there; fuck fuck fuck; he _did_ notice, then—

He grinds himself hard against her clit, panting. "You like that," he whispers again, meeting her gaze. Roxanne nods, trying to catch her breath. "Good."

" _You_ like _this_ ," she says, brushing her thumb over one of the marks she's left on his skin, which she's sure is still tingling with the memory of her mouth. Megamind gulps and nods.

"I do," he gasps. "I really—fuck, Roxanne, I really do."

She rocks back so she can look down at his cock where it's moving between them. "That is really cool," she says, pinching her lips together and humming as he curls it a little more easily against her with the extra room. "Wow. Oh—"

He blinks at her. "You're okay? With this?"

"Okay?" she repeats, eyes sparkling at him, face flushed with pleasure as she rocks against him. "Megamind, I love this. Are you kidding? God, I want to feel you inside me, I want—can I? Could we try—?"

He gulps again, but there's nothing hesitant about the gesture when he nods. Roxanne ducks forward and kisses him, and he kisses back, his mouth slick and hungry.

"I don't know that I'll be able to take all of you," Roxanne admits when they come up for air. She rocks back a little so she can stroke her hand over his flexible length again. It twitches and jumps at her touch. "You're a little long for me."

Megamind hums, wets his lips, and coils the end of his penis down around itself. Then he tweaks an eyebrow at Roxanne, color rising in his cheeks despite his wickedly smug expression.

"Oh," she says, startled. That looks a lot closer to what she's used to, just…thicker, now. "Wow, that's…wow. Will you be okay like that?"

He nods. "I, um," he says, blushing furiously, "I get myself off like this while I'm retracted all the time. I'll be fine."

He—

Roxanne stares at him for a moment, speechless, thinking—

— _Megamind on his back with his hands on his body and his head thrown back, his hips twisting and snapping against empty air as he comes inside himself_ —or, _Megamind standing with his hands bound behind him, panting and dripping and desperate as Roxanne licks into him_ —ooh, or maybe _Roxanne tied up, aching to thrust but unable to move, moaning and begging for release as Megamind jerks himself off inside of her_ —fuck, that's—

Megamind was studying her face and looking sort of worried, but suddenly his expression clears and goes sly instead. "Ohhh, you like the sound of that," he says with a grin, nudging his hips forward under her. "You've just thought of something interesting, haven't you."

" _Fuck_ ," Roxanne says blankly, then shakes herself. She's blushing now, too, she can feel the warmth in her face. "Um! Yes, well, we'll…okay! Okay then, wow."

Megamind smirks at her but doesn't push her to talk, just slowly uncurls and leans forward for a kiss, his long hands stroking her back.

"For now," Roxanne says, as she rises up onto her knees, "for now…let's just see how this goes." Megamind hums and lets his head fall back against the sofa, scoots his hips into a more favorable position as Roxanne grips him and guides the tip of his cock to stroke against her.

Then he says, "Wait," and shyly slides his hands down to squeeze her ass as he probes into her, gentle, slow. He smiles up at her with his eyes mostly closed, panting. "Wait. Let me just feel you for a moment, let me—"

Roxanne whispers, "Oh," as he strokes her, brushes her clit, slips inside her and out again. Megamind grips her hips and slides deep until she jerks and goes tense under his hands, and then he eases back a little.

"You're so _hot_ ," he chokes out. "Roxanne, oh my god, you're a furnace, _how_."

Roxanne takes a deep breath and braces her hands on Megamind's shoulders and slowly, slowly lowers herself towards his lap. Megamind's head presses against the back of the sofa with his soft gasp and his hands clench on Roxanne's hips, and—she can feel him moving as she sheathes him inside of her, coiling down around himself, slow and strong. The sensation is unlike anything she's felt before. Megamind has his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth, breathing hard as he works his way into her. Roxanne is also panting. She's very wet, and Megamind is quite slick, but she hasn't stretched beforehand and the thickness of him as he curls himself down is a challenge. She whimpers as he stretches her, and she presses her mouth again and again to the tense lines of his throat and his shoulders, loving how that makes him twitch.

She does manage to take all of him, in the end, but it's a tight fit and she's gasping for breath by the time she's finally able to rest her weight on him. "Oh my god," she gasps, dropping her forehead to his shoulder for a moment as she adjusts. She can already feel sweat rising on her skin and they've barely started. "Oh my god, Megamind."

"Roxanne," he groans. At some point during her long, slow slide, he just put both arms around her to hold her close. "Roxanne—"

Now he gulps and lifts his head to press his face to her hair. "I'm," he says. "I—I'm, oh god, ohfuck—" when she clenches around him and turns her head to look at him. "Are you okay?" he asks, almost begging. "Is this…?"

She nods and kisses the corner of his gasping mouth, smiling a little bit when he weakly tries to kiss her back. "You feel amazing," she murmurs, putting her mouth to his ear, and she kisses the curved shell of it before moving to press their temples together. Megamind makes a sound like a soft sob. "You feel so good, _so good_ , just—give me a minute—oh, _god_ —"

She lifts herself up and sinks back down with a low cry, then pulls herself up again. Megamind groans and rakes his blunt fingertips down her back, presses helpless kisses across her chest and collarbones. His mouth is cool and his tongue is slick and his teeth are sharp and just—god, is there anything about him that isn't perfect? If there is, Roxanne can't think of it, right now. Even the angle inside her is lovely; Megamind doesn't need to move his hips at all; Roxanne's clit hits his pelvic bone every time she sinks home, and the coil of his cock inside her is such delicious friction. _Fuck_ , but she's full, fuck but he feels wonderful.

She drapes her arms around his shoulders and pumps her hips slowly, relishing the drag and slide of their skin together. Megamind said he wouldn't be terribly active, but when he isn't gazing at her face and gasping like he's dreaming, he's kissing her mouth and her throat and running his cool hands over her heated skin, gripping and kneading her ass and the backs of her thighs. She does her best to reciprocate as she moves: she presses kisses to his head, the tops of his pointed ears, his mouth, whatever she can reach as she rises and falls on his cock. The pace she sets is slow and as relentless as the sea, her hips rolling against him, breaking on his shore.

Then Megamind leans back to look at her and rests his hand on the small of her back, steadying her, and he slips his other hand between them—and he teases her clit with his fingers, rolls it in a hard circle, and—

Roxanne makes a high, breathless sound and her rhythm falters as he touches her, and she comes fluttering around him with his eyes drinking in her expression. She pauses for a moment, panting, then moans when he twitches and shifts inside her. "Megamind," she gasps. "Oh, oh god."

He hisses, moves again so she whimpers, and licks hungrily into her mouth when she leans forward for a kiss.

Roxanne gulps, gathers herself, then—rises—

Megamind whines into her mouth as she keeps moving, keeps kissing him, keeps fucking herself on him. This feels absolutely incredible, the heat of her, the slick slide, how close she is around him. Roxanne breaks the kiss and sends him something like a very breathless smile, and then she increases the pace. Megamind drops his head back against the sofa, overwhelmed by this new rhythm and the soft noises Roxanne is making at every thrust. She bends her head and bites at his throat, her mouth a brand of pleasure dragging his blood to rise under his skin, and he sobs and very nearly screams again—God, that's—she's—

"You feel so good," she breathes, her breath ghosting over his tingling, sensitized skin, and he chokes and digs his fingers into her hips. She kisses his skin, the mark she left there. "Megamind, you feel—so—good—"

He whimpers and his cock jumps inside of Roxanne. "Roxanne," he gasps. "Roxanne, I'm—"

"Yes, yes," she pants, kissing his jaw and reaching to stroke her hand over the side of his head. Megamind cries out, chest and shoulders moving as he gasps for breath and opens his hazy eyes to look at her. He's so, so alive under her and inside her, all cool blue skin and soft cries and his sweet, sharp face tense with pleasure. She trails the fingertips of her other hand along one of his closed spiracles, delighting in what that does to his expression. "Come for me, Megamind, can you—? Yes, let me feel you—oh—"

He sinks his teeth into his lip and gasps through his nose as he clutches her against him, arching forward, lurching to hide his face as he trembles his release into her, jerking and shuddering in her arms and inside of her as he comes. Roxanne wraps one arm loosely around his head and the other around his thin shoulders, but she keeps rolling her hips, little motions to keep the rhythm going, to prolong his pleasure for as long as she can. Both their pleasures, really.

She pets the back of his head gently as he comes down. As he slowly curls his hands against the skin of her back. As he breathes—breathes—against her chest. "There you are," she whispers. Megamind gulps and turns his head a little, presses his cheek to her breast and his forehead to the curve of her neck. She strokes his temple. "There you are."

"Roxanne," he murmurs. Slowly, he pulls away to look up at her, and Roxanne moves her hands to cup his face.

"Hey," she says, smiling.

"Hey," he returns, his eyes wide and—oh, suddenly swimming, glittering bright. "Um. I—" Roxanne kisses his forehead and feels him shift again, feels him begin to uncurl. "I," he says again, clenching his hands against her back, and Roxanne bundles him into a tight hug.

"Megamind," she whispers, as he withdraws into himself with a soft, wet sound. "It's okay, it's okay. You okay? Are you okay? Just nod or—oh, good, okay."

"Sorry," he chokes, clearly trying to laugh and failing. "Sorry, this is—pathetic—"

"No," she says, petting his huge, beautiful head, "no, no, it's not, you're not—"

"Crying," he says scornfully, and she hugs him as tightly as she can. "Crying after sex."

"I love you," she tells him, lips moving against his skin. "Megamind, I love you, I love you."

His shoulders hitch. "Not _helping_."

"Oh, hush," she whispers, tugging him over sideways and fumbling around until she finds the quilt. "Hush, you're okay. Thank you," she adds, arranging the blanket over the two of them, there on Megamind's sofa by Minion's herb corner. "I…I really, really needed that."

Megamind sniffs hard and shoves his forehead against hers. "My pleasure," he says, and Roxanne snorts.

"And you are not pathetic," she continues, cuddling close and nuzzling against him. "No—shut up, let me talk—you're exhausted and you haven't eaten since at least noon, and you were _so lovely;_ it's perfectly normal to be overwhelmed; do not call yourself pathetic or I will bite you. I'm not kidding. I'm in a bitey mood, today, I warn you."

Megamind chuckles in spite of himself. "Promise?" he says, his voice only a little bit thick. "Can't threaten me with a good time. But, okay."

"Thank you." Roxanne kisses both his cheeks and then his mouth, and then she wiggles down so she can push her forehead against his shoulder and scritch her nails gently over his back. Megamind rumbles at her, low in his chest, and she smiles as a sense of peace settles into her bones.

"Stay with me?" Megamind asks, after a minute or so of cuddling in companionable silence, stroking her hair with his long fingers. "Stay the night?"

"Oh, yes please," Roxanne yawns. "That sounds wonderful. Ooo, do I get to use your shower again?"

Megamind gives a quiet laugh. "If you want to," he says. "Of course, if you want to. Is it a particularly nice shower?"

"Oh my goodness yes," she says immediately. "It was amazing. Don't get me wrong, I love my apartment, but my water pressure is pretty terrible. And I've visited places where the water goes so hard it stings. Yours was…mmm, perfect."

Megamind frowns. "You have poor water pressure at home?" he asks. At Roxanne's nod, he says, "Hm. I can fix that."

She kisses his smooth chest, then turns her head to rest her cheek against it, still amazed that she gets to see and touch his skin this way. "I won't say no," she says, and Megamind hums at her. Then he laughs again, and Roxanne asks, "What?"

"Just," he says, his voice marveling, "this. Just…wow, that was. A surprise. And wonderful." He moves his head, tips his face down to kiss her hair. "I was…not expecting to have sex, today. Wow."

She smiles. "Neither was I."

Then she sighs. "…and I should use the bathroom."

"Now?" Megamind asks, and the dismay is so clear in his voice that Roxanne has to laugh a little.

"Yeah," she says regretfully. "Yeah, now. I don't _want_ to, I want to stay here with you, but if I do that, I'll fall asleep. And it's, I…have a vagina; I have to pee after sex or I'll get an infection."

Megamind makes a horrified noise and sits up immediately. "Well we can't have _that_ ," he says, leaning down to retrieve her nightshirt and shaking it out before he hands it to her. "Here. We'll go back to my room. I should redo your bandages anyway, they're…aha, ha, hardly clean, anymore. And then! And then we can—um, lie down again? Together? Can we? In, in my bed?" He sounds awfully hesitant about this last part, but Roxanne smiles and nods as she buttons up her huge nightshirt.

"That sounds perfect," she says. Megamind's wide white smile flashes at her, and then he hops up to shake out his own pajamas and put them back on. "Yes," she says, "snuggling in bed sounds perfect."

He hums at her, rumbling happily under it in his subvoice. "Good," he says. "At least until Minion calls us for dinner."

Roxanne frowns. "Where is he?" she asks. "Wasn't he going to heat up soup, like…an hour ago?"

"Closer to two hours. I'm sure he's fine; he's probably doing something silly and elaborate." He smiles vaguely at her as he shrugs into his shirt. "He does things like that."

"Something that runs in the family, I imagine," Roxanne teases, stepping close and shooing his hands away so she can button him, herself.

Megamind holds still, studying her face while she fastens his top. She looks…flushed. Warm. Content. Much, much better than she did before.

Good.

Roxanne adjusts his collar, then smooths her hands over his thin, flannel-covered chest. It's funny, but she's never been close enough to Megamind to really touch him at all, before today. They've had contact a couple times during the kidnapping portions of his schemes, but very rarely.

"This was okay?" she asks suddenly. "You're sure? It's just," she says, lips twitching a little at the totally baffled expression on his face, "you've always seemed to avoid touching me."

Megamind cocks his head at her and reaches forward to rest his hands on her waist. "Well, yes," he says slowly. "You were drugged against your will and tied to a chair."

"Even during the kidnapping portion of the kidnappings," she tries.

"…When my intent was to drug you against your will and tie you to a chair, you mean?" He shakes his head, grinning. Really, _she's_ asking _him_ if it's okay to touch? "Of course I avoided contact with you. It would have been entirely the wrong kind of evil if I touched you then. That doesn't mean I didn't _want_ to touch you."

Roxanne laughs, and she steps forward and puts her arms around him. After a moment, Megamind's arms fold closed around her back in return. He squeezes.

"God, I love you," she says again, still laughing. "Entirely the wrong kind of evil. I love you."

He pats her, somewhat nonplussed and feeling suddenly shy all over again now they're clothed. "Good," he says. "I'm glad. I love you, too."

She leans back to look at him, her mouth curved in a smile. Megamind bites his lip and smiles back, unable to believe his luck. When his heart was stripped bare on the dock that afternoon, he never thought this might be the result. Roxanne in his arms, agreeing to come to his bed, asking to use his shower, asking to touch his body.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he says. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

Roxanne shakes her head and steps back, taking his hand and threading her fingers between his much longer ones. "Well," she replies, "I got a boyfriend out of it, so I suppose I'll forgive you the experience. But," she adds, poking him in the chest with her free hand, "I will require you to cuddle me. All. Night. Long. To make up for it."

Megamind's smile flashes wide again and holds. "Your terms are acceptable, Miss Ritchi," he says, ducking forward to brush a kiss across her lips. "Let's go redo your bandages."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took FOREVER, UGH, please let me know how it was? Sex is hard to write, I did my best but _aaaaaaaa_. You understand. Also, I have some thoughts about tomorrow morning, when Megamind is not burned out physically, but given how long this one took to write...idk.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed these two lovestruck lovebirds figuring each other out and having some tender moments after a long day.
> 
> and now I've got dolphin peeners in my search history.


End file.
